With the recent increasing momentum toward environmental protection, the market for a solar cell module is expanding.
Enlargement in the size of the solar cell module is demanded, in order to obtain higher photoelectric conversion energy.
Additionally, in recent years, it is demanded that a main surface of the solar cell module be formed as a curved surface, in order to obtain a design in which an installation object and the solar cell module are integrated with each other.
However, there is for example a problem that, in forming a large-size solar cell module, members exhibit thermal expansion and contraction during integration of the members, to cause a misalignment or the like among the members, which tends to promote occurrence of wrinkles in a back-surface sheet.
There is also a problem that, when a solar cell module whose main surface has a curved surface is formed in the above-described embodiment, a remaining part of a back-surface sheet not conforming a curved surface of a light-transmitting subs hate forms wrinkles or rises up from a cross-linkable resin during integration of members. Particularly, the tendency to cause wrinkles or stay of air within wrinkles is higher at an end portion of the back-surface sheet. There is a problem that wrinkles occurring in the back-surface sheet easily allow entrance of oxygen and moisture therethrough, so that the cross-linkable resin is yellowed or absorbs moisture to consequently deteriorate.